


【Y2】仓鼠之日

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: ·梗源《土拨鼠之日》·HE甜甜（？）一发完
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship





	【Y2】仓鼠之日

00.  
有首歌这么唱着：  
“就算是昨天和今天颠倒了也浑然不觉。”

上班的日子就是这样——一成不变的忙碌，花样层出的困难。  
每天的不同难处是樱井翔区分今天和前一天的重要标志。

到底是谁以为公司的高层管理者们每天都是对着落地窗俯瞰城市并悠闲喝茶的？  
樱井翔是员工们口中“立派的让人安心的樱井总监”，但他明白这是针对结果来讲的，并不是说立派的人就不会觉得累和难了。

樱井翔正这样坐在转椅上想着，助理便敲门说有新的方案需要请示了。

“樱井总监，这是分别给A公司和B公司的合同，您看这个方案可以吗？

01.  
最近樱井总监有了新的盼头。

他有个习惯，工作之后回到独居的家后，并不喜欢立刻就打开一罐啤酒就着便当看电视，而是要换一套时尚又休闲的衣服戴上耳机下楼走一走，从前是没有目的地的。

但这半个月，他都“无意"走进路口那家超市里。

也并不是每次都能碰上，那个有点猫背的男生……或许年龄上已经可以称为是男人了吧？  
皮肤很白，无论是微笑还是无意识撅起来都乖巧像是在撒娇的猫唇，瞳孔是与之相称的茶色。  
但是眼神，怎么说呢，并不是天真懵懂的。  
相反，是某种看透一切的了然和疏离，望向樱井的时候，偶尔有一种说不清道不明的期待和欲言又止，但仔细去确认的话，第一是樱井翔还不好意思这样做，第二是那种神色是转瞬即逝来不及捕捉的。

那个可爱帅气的猫背男子会帮小朋友拿下够不到的货架上的东西，再蹲下来微笑着交给他；会帮视力不好的老奶奶选到便宜品相好的促销食物，再帮着推推购物车；甚至有一次樱井翔走到超市门口的广播台，发现他正在陪一个走丢的小朋友等家长，一边笑着一边逗小朋友开心。

虽然他们一句话都没有说过。  
正面交集只是几次站在相同货架前选购或者是偶尔推着购物车面对面走来罢了。  
哦，最近一两次开始在四目相接的时候开始点头微笑打招呼了，这让樱井翔觉得穿着亲自搭配好的休闲服出来真是太好了太值得了。  
只是这样而已，但樱井就是无法解释地想要看到他更多次，想要了解关于他的更多事——虽然到目前为止他们一句话都没有说过。

02.  
今天樱井下班的时候遇上了道路抢修造成的大堵车，比平时晚了一个多小时才到家。  
他仍然去了那家超市，虽然想着今天太晚了，或许根本不会遇到他吧。

直到两个人同时把手伸向了货架上最后一个绑着一只小仓鼠玩偶赠品的咖喱料理块。  
二宫把手撤了回来，点头说着：“啊，您请。”  
樱井这才发现自己的手一直没放下来，一定让二宫以为自己非常迫切地想要这块咖喱料理了吧，不，甚至还会被误会是想要那个小仓鼠玩偶吧……

“啊，不是，那个我…如果您想要的话…” 樱井翔因为脑内的想象而急切地想要通过解释挽回自己的形象。

“没关系的哦，总之您拿去吧。” 二宫摆摆手表示自己真的不在意，推着车转身走了。  
樱井翔不知不觉捏了捏了那只小仓鼠玩偶，只觉得那个人刚刚的摆手好男前，这种反差太让人喜欢了。而且今天时间这么偏差也遇见了，或许是真的有缘分可以走近一些呢。

抱着这样的心情，就连回家看期待已久的直播球赛最后自己支持的球队输了，都没有那么生气了。

03.  
“啊——为什么昨天不再和他多说几句话呢……多好的机会，这下好了，下次又不知道什么时候见面了啊——”  
樱井翔一边刷牙一边还在为昨晚没有把握住认识的机会而感到懊恼，含糊不清地嘟囔着，一滴牙膏就这么落在他的家居T恤上，被手忙脚乱地抹掉。  
“啊——什么啊，又弄在身上了…牙膏。”  
“真是的，昨天就弄在身上了……”樱井翔烦躁地揉揉头发走出浴室，目光扫到客厅，发现原本放着小仓鼠玩偶的桌面上空空如也。  
努力回想着自己把它放在哪里了的同时穿上西装外套和鞋子出门上班，樱井总监的一天又开始了。

04.  
樱井翔觉得有点不对劲。  
在车上，电台主持人问好的时候说着今天是6月17日，樱井想今天应该是6月18日啦，主持人口误要扣工资的吧……紧接着是和昨天一样的话题，樱井也觉得纳闷，这种每天相同的策划真的可以吗？  
员工餐厅今天售卖的全部都是印着6月17日的新鲜食品，其他人居然没有一丝疑义，他正要去和后勤部反应的时候，被通知上楼参加一个会议，和昨天一样没来得及吃早饭就工作了。

进到会议室发现这个是临时紧急视频晨会，和自己的部门没有关系樱井翔并没有仔细听，但直到视频那边的人说着和昨天同样数据报表和总结客套话的时候，一种诡异的猜测击中了樱井，又马上被他否定。  
——或许只是错觉呢，毕竟自己昨天也没好好听，根本就是不同的两场会议，对吧？

樱井翔坐在转椅上刚要打开电脑，助理便敲门说有新的问题需要请示了。

“樱井总监，这是分别给A公司和B公司的合同，您看这个方案可以吗？”

樱井翔一惊，随即变得很恼火。  
他耐下心来接过文件夹仔仔细细地看了一遍，和昨天拿过来的未修改版一模一样。

他不由得口气有些急躁起来：

“昨天不是交代过了吗？A公司的可以，B公司的再去派代表和他们谈，这个方案有很多不必要的支出。方案拿回去一点都没改又给我拿回来什么意思。”

平时一向是樱井得力助手的助理浮现出了极其少见的诧异：这是今早最新的版本啊，是他和员工再三确认过才送过来的……

樱井看着还是很疑惑的助理小心翼翼地关上门退出去，捂住了脸叹了口气。  
静默几秒之后，他又猛地摁亮一早晨都没顾上看几眼的屏幕，上面的日期赫然是6月17日。  
是昨天。

樱井翔难以置信地第一次在上班时间打开了与工作无关的网页，电视台官网上用最大的版面写着今晚万众瞩目的足球赛预告，其中一方是樱井翔支持的球队，昨晚在这场球赛上惜败的那个。

他以为自己震惊了许久，直到接受这个事实。看了看表才发现才过去了十分钟。

樱井在转椅上转了一圈，看向窗外——这么超自然，自己又无法改变现状，但既然知道了接下来要发生什么的话，不如就好好利用吧。

这样想着，他无意识地点着嘴唇笑起来。

05.  
樱井翔知道今天下班的路上会有因为道路抢修的拥堵，但是为了和昨天相同时间的遇见那个人，所以仍然义无反顾地开着车挤进了堵车大军。

“啊…您请。”  
这个人，还是和昨天一样的……一样的可爱。

今天樱井翔趁着堵车已经想好了要怎么做，所以一气呵成。  
首先他从善如流地从货架上拿下那个绑着小仓鼠玩偶的咖喱料理块，然后微笑地放进二宫的购物车。  
“没关系的，我明天再来买。”樱井翔说完笑了一下：明天会如约到来吗？

“那就谢谢了。”二宫抿着嘴巴低下头，没再客气。

“你……你也住在这附近吧？总是能看见你呢。”樱井翔看似无意地提起话题。

“嗯，自己住，下班就偶尔来这边买点东西。”二宫推着车走在樱井旁边。

樱井翔暗暗握了拳头给自己打气：干的漂亮就是这样樱井翔！他是单身，你有机会的！现在，两个人，有意无意，一起，慢慢地，推着购物车，走向结账的地方！顺利的话走出超市门口的时候就能知道名字吧！

樱井翔结账的时候从售货员核对会员卡的契机里知道了他叫二宫和也，还谈到了今晚那场樱井翔已经知晓结局的球赛，发现两个人支持的球队也是同一支，于是交换了联系方式。

樱井回到家，为自己今天跨越的一大步狂喜。但当他望向空空如也的桌面时，突然像是被凉水浇醒了一样。  
——如果明天起来还是6月17日的话，今天的一切都将归零，努力是徒劳的。  
明天的他和二宫和也，又会变成陌生人。  
那晚樱井翔睡前先是祈祷明天是6月18日，后来觉得求人不如求己，便牢牢记住了二宫和也的电话号码。

06.

樱井翔不是轻言放弃的人。

“樱井总监，这是分别给A公司和B公司的……”

“A公司的可以，B公司派人再去谈，成本还可以更低，去吧。”

助理看樱井翔打开看了一眼就给出了安排，更加崇拜了。

樱井翔为了不显得太不合理，每次都会装装样子打开文件夹看一眼。  
他知道自己一直停留在6月17日，一成不变的工作，浑然不知的旁人。  
唯一有变化的是他开始想办法和二宫和也更早遇到。

07.  
第7次6月17日  
“啊…您请…”  
……

“二宫先生下班这么晚啊…”  
“没有啦，今天去秋叶原排队买游戏了……FUFUFU”

第8次6月17日  
“啊…是XX超市见过的…”  
“哦，好巧啊！你也来这里排队买游戏？”  
“哈哈哈我来替弟弟买啦，我不太会玩，队好长啊，还好有个认识的人呢…”  
“这款游戏超厉害的，我初中的时候就开始玩了，这次发售的是重置版哦！啊……光顾着聊天，您怎么称呼？”  
“不需要用敬语啦，我叫樱井翔。”  
“我叫二宫和也，啊……前200名有特典呢……”

樱井看着研究游戏宣传页的二宫，无比感谢今天的道路抢修，让自己有时间把车放进公司车库，然后坐地铁绕路来秋叶原。

“那个…二宫先生。”  
“叫我Nino就好。”  
“一会儿一起去吃饭吗？”  
“嗯……好啊。”

第9次6月17日

……  
“啊，吃饱了！今晚有球赛呢。”  
“让我猜猜，你喜欢东道主队对不对。”  
“欸？！被猜中了啊……好厉害。”

樱井翔的表情突然变得有些苦涩，但还是微笑着：  
“我…我感觉我们认识很久了，虽然才第一天正式说上话，对吧。”

要怎么说呢，一个被困在同一天的人，想尽办法接近你想了解你，被知道了的话，会被吓跑吧。时间越久，樱井翔就越觉得恐惧，这样下去会发展成什么样呢。  
先不说生活就这么静止了，每天都是新开始，这对二宫和也来说也是不公平的。自己兀自喜欢上他，他却每天都在面对着一个新认识的毫不了解的人。

第12次6月17日

从秋叶原出来又一起吃了晚饭的人就这样一路同行到居住的片区。

“Sho酱你住哪里？”  
“那栋楼哦。”  
“啊，是高级小区——不愧是Sho酱啊……”  
“Nino要上去坐坐吗？今晚不是有球赛吗，愿意的话也可以一起看……啊啊不愿意没关系！毕竟我们才第一天认识……是我有点冒昧了……”  
二宫不说话，只是看着独角戏的樱井翔笑。  
“走吧，去你家。”

樱井翔很希望二宫这种与自己相熟的感觉不是错觉，可他不敢奢望。

第13次6月17日

樱井翔中午赶到二宫工作的公司楼下，“蹲守”在二宫午餐时将会出现的那家餐厅里制造偶遇。

“欸…从来没在这里见过您呢。”  
“嗯，今天恰好来这边工作，好巧啊，以前只在超市里遇见过呢。”  
“是呢，这家的汉堡肉最好吃了，还可以外带。”  
樱井翔看了看二宫和也的胸卡，装作第一次读出来一样，“二宫和也先生……啊抱歉念出来了！”  
二宫低下头FUFUFU的笑，瞪大眼睛装无辜的樱井翔好像听到他笑着说“傻瓜”。

“啊，樱井先生，又遇到了！”  
“是啊，好巧啊，二宫先生，中午还一起吃了饭呢，现在又在秋叶原偶遇了。”

……  
“不请我上去坐坐吗，去你家看球赛什么的，住在高级住宅里的樱井翔先生——”二宫似乎是喝了点酒的关系，开始撒娇了。  
危险啊，这可不像是第一次认识的样子啊。  
但二宫来了樱井家之后只是喝了啤酒看了电视，然后因为太晚就鞠躬说着真是太添麻烦了，并留宿在樱井家。  
什么都没发生。

第二天一早，一切重置，已经没有二宫来过的痕迹。

还想发生什么呢？——樱井翔这样嘲笑着自己。

第14次6月17日

“呐Sho酱，球赛不好看，我们支持的球队输了哦。”  
樱井翔只顾得上震惊。  
站到自己家玄关处的二宫突然贴上来的柔软唇瓣，那句话就趁机从耳边溜走。  
他的身体比思想更诚实地把二宫抵在墙上亲吻着，二宫勾上他脖子的手臂给了他更大的勇气，两人贴在一起。

有一句话说，深吻之后做什么都会很尴尬，除了做。

二宫完全没有觉得奇怪和不适的样子，甚至有些主动地带领着樱井翔进了卧室。  
樱井翔只想忘掉一切好好度过今晚，所以“第一次来”的二宫怎么会熟悉他卧室在哪里这个问题他也忽略了。

二宫拉开床头柜抽屉拿出以前樱井翔放在那里的安全套和润滑剂，樱井翔俯视耳朵脸颊眼角都带着一抹红的二宫，也不再去想为什么他连这么隐私的东西都知道位置。

樱井覆在双腿开着容纳他的二宫之上，规律地律动着。  
二宫只是小声的哼喘着，但樱井却知道彼此身体格外契合，他也知道这样的二宫是舒服的，是在通向最高的快感路上的。  
到了最后，樱井无法保持一声不吭了，他闷哼低喘着，进入的每一下都格外用力且深，带着湿润的水声和拍打声。身下的二宫无法抑制地拔高了声音，传到樱井耳边隐隐带了些哭腔，床垫也跟着这样的动作吱呀响着。

释放的时候，樱井想着反正明天这一切也要重新来过，就索性偏过头在二宫的颈侧用力种下一个痕迹。  
樱井慢慢退出二宫的身体，把套打了个结扔到垃圾桶里。  
今晚的事太出乎他的意料，他想干脆就把想说的话都说了吧，到了明天，记得这一切的人就只有他了不是吗。

“Nino，我喜欢你。你会被我吓到吧？明明才第一天正式认识，但是我真的喜欢你，对我来说，今晚并不是什么419，我用自己的方法了解你，确信了自己喜欢你，或许明天起来你就不会记得了，不过我会一直一直尝试让你认识我，就算我的人生只停留在了6月17日也没关系。当然，我还是希望6月18日快来，毕竟我还想和你一起走下去，要是不会忘掉就好了，要是明天可以来就好了……”

樱井越说越困，他躺在二宫身边，周围被黑暗包围的时候，他又听见了。  
二宫仿佛说了：“傻瓜，fufufu。”

08.  
阳光透过没有拉紧的窗帘照在樱井的眼皮上，他已经习惯了，这是属于6月17日的阳光。  
什么都是重新开始。

他睁开眼睛之前回想起了昨晚，还是免不了心跳加速地期待身边有二宫的身影。  
默数3秒睁开眼睛。  
床上只有自己。

09.  
樱井苦笑着走出卧室，却被厨房的动静吸引，抬起头。

二宫和也端着两份三明治从厨房里走出来放到餐桌上，颈侧很显眼的一小块红痕，是樱井昨晚留下的。  
他在晨光里对着樱井笑起来：  
“早安，Sho酱。”

樱井翔难以置信地颤抖起来，他跑到餐桌边，早报日期清清楚楚地写着：

6月18日。

  
END.


End file.
